


Take this seriously

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Danger, Friendship, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds out Merlin's magic. Arthur/Merlin slash with plenty of bossy!angry!Arthur and emotional!Merlin.</p><p>Set while they are scared that King Uther will find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take this seriously

Merlin looked nervously at Arthur the rest of the evening as they walked along the steep mountain paths, still two days' walk from Camelot. Arthur continued to ignore him, as if he couldn't even bear to look at Merlin.

It had started with good intentions. Merlin had insisted they help a baby deer back to its mother. It had gone up a steep crag and was unable to come down, and its mother, who was apparently a more sensible deer, kept wandering around the base of the crag trying to find a way to lead her fawn down to safety.

Merlin had felt compassion. Arthur had rolled his eyes. But when Merline when to help, Arthur held his arm and said, "No, if that dumb skinny-legged creature can't figure out a way down, then you won't be able to either." And he went to rescue the deer.

And when the deer was reunited with the fawn, even Arthur had to give a smile. It was pretty adorable. But it meant that Arthur didn't see the boar until the last minute. Moving to dodge it, he managed to steer it away from Merlin's direction, and he managed to lure it into charging him as he braced his back against a tree by the cliffside. Arthur's spear went into the boar at precisely the right moment. But the force had knocked the tree over, and as the boar fell right by it, the ground loosened just enough for Arthur's footing to fail.

And then Arthur was falling.

And then he was floating up back to a golden-eyed Merlin.

He had said nothing to Merlin since.

As they set up camp for the night, Arthur still didn't talk. He silently prepared their bedding and fire and Merlin dutifully handled the more menial tasks of gathering wood and bringing him food and drink from their supplies. Which Arthur eyed carefully before putting them into his mouth.

As Arthur lay on the ground to sleep for the night, Merlin stood quietly, awkwardly, wanting the right words but not having them. He was nearly in tears with frustration when Arthur finally spoke.

"Go to bed already, Merlin."

Merlin lay next to him for warmth, as they always did. He took it as a good sign to have Arthur close to him again, though Arthur's face still betrayed no emotion but stern determination. And so Merlin screwed his words to his courage and said, "Arthur."

"What?"

"Um.... you know....... ummmm....."

Arthur sighed. "I know you used magic, Merlin. Don't deny it."

"All right," Merlin said, assenting since he didn't know what else to do.

"I know you saved me. And I appreciate it."

"You got a funny way of showing it."

Even in the dark Merlin could sense Arthur's glare. "Merlin. This is serious. Do not _ever_ under any circumstances do that again."

"But I was _helping you_"

"I don't care! Never again, Merlin!" Arthur yelled as he sat up.

Merlin sat up next to him and said, "Please listen to me Arthur! Uther is wrong ! Magic isn't evil!"

"I don't care, Merlin! Don't use it again!"

"I'm not evil! I may have kept this from you, but do you really believe that I'm evil!? Do you Arthur?" Arthur just stared angrily at him. "How could you think that I'm evil, Arthur?" he demanded, trying to hide his sense of betrayal and heartbreak.

"Merlin! Stop being such a fool! Promise me you'll never use magic again."

Merlin's sadness turned to anger. "You prat! You wanker! You wouldn't even be alive it weren't for magic!" But as he saw the rage spread across Arthur's face, Merlin actually became a little scared. Sure, he could magically protect himself. But he wasn't actually sure he had it in himself to use magic on Arthur. It would just make certain that Arthur would never forgive him, never embrace magic, never let them have their destiny together.

But Arthur apparently wasn't scared of Merlin, magic powers or not. He grabbed Merlin by the shoulders and pinned him to the ground. Merlin lay there, astounded and feeling irrationally helpless, as Arthur's stronger upper body hovered over him, holding him down. Arthur's face was hot and angry and breathless and far more intimidating than any magical creature as he put his face just an inch above Merlin's. And he seethed as he said, "Merlin! Promise not to use magic!"

"But I'm NOT ev-"

"Merlin! If you are found to have powers like that, my father will put your HEAD on a SPEAR, and display it in the grand hall, and there will be NOTHING I can do about it!"

Merlin looked at him, at this arrogant prince giving orders, and at the friend who was still protecting him even though it was clear he didn't need anyone's protection. And though Arthur was still panting and seething right in his face, Merlin felt calmer than he had since he saved Arthur that afternoon.

"I won't get caught Arthur. And I can get myself out of trouble anyway. And besides, I would never put you in that position."

"Merlin!"

"Fine! Fine! I will not use magic unless I honestly believe lives or the well-being of Camelot could be at stake."

"I'll take care of Camelot, Merlin! And if someone's in danger, I'll save them."

"Fine! I'll only use it when lives are at stake and you're busy."

"This is no joke Merlin."

"I know, Arthur. I understand. I promise you, I understand."

Arthur stared for a moment but then decided he believed him. He sighed and lay back down. "Good. Now go to sleep Merlin. And let's never speak of magic again."

Merlin lay back down as well, close to Arthur but not touching him. There were several minutes of silence before Merlin said, "The thing you should know about magic is -- "

"Merlin!"

"It's not evil."

"Merlin, I don't care."

"Well, I care."

"Go to sleep."

A few minutes later, after Merlin couldn't keep quiet any more, he said, "Arthur."

Arthur groaned. "Why should magical Merlin be any less annoying than regular Merlin?" he quipped.

"I'm not evil, Arthur."

"Go to sleep, Merlin."

"Arthur," Merlin repeated, hurt that Arthur still didn't seem willing to acknowledge it, starting to wonder if Arthur maybe did believe that Merlin had been 'seduced' by evil. He moved to lie on his side so he faced Arthur, eyes moist with some emotion Arthur suspected he knew, and said, again, "I'm not evil, Arthur. I swear it. I'm not evil."

Arthur looked at him, his large dark eyes practically begging Arthur for what his mouth was too proud to ask for directly.

So Arthur pulled Merlin closer, let Merlin rest his face in the nook of Arthur's neck, the way he had the night before and the night before that. He stroked Merlin's hair then, as Merlin found intense comfort in his embrace, the prince's strong arms easily encompassing him. And Arthur said, "Of course not, Merlin. You're not nearly clever enough to be evil."


End file.
